creo en ti
by shiromomo-chan10
Summary: nunca creas que estas solo, porque siempre hay alguien que cre en ti y te ama, no te rindas facilmente...asco de summari


Hola chicos he traido una pequeña historia un son-fic, de naruto y pus espero les agrade y si no deganmelo ya saben en el pequeño cuadro de abajo.

Dejenme de todo ya saben epero les guste y sin mas que decir solo que:

NARUTO NO ES MIO PERTENECE AL MAESTRO KISIMOTO, Y SI FUERA MIO ESTA PAREJA SE AMARIA.

Los dejo con mi escrito.

_Narración_

_**Letra de la canción**_

**-Hablan**

**CREO EN TI**

_Sasuke estaba solo, él ya lo sabía, estaba solo, o creyó estarlo tenia a Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura pero no era lo mismo, su familia estaba muerta y el estaba solo._

_**Ya no importa cada noche que espere**_

_**Cada calle o laberinto que cruce**_

_**Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor**_

_**Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré**_

_Pero la vio, sabia quien era, la conocía de la academia y por su clan, era la única persona que nunca le dio un trato diferente, lo trato como su igual y se lo agradecía, se lo agradecía, porque al llegar a la aldea, todo mundo lo trataba como un renegado, no importaba lo que hiciera, lo odiaban._

_**Piel con piel,**_

_**El corazón se me desarma**_

_**Me haces bien,**_

_**Enciendes luces en mi alma**_

_La conoció en persona y hasta que por fin pudo estar cerca de ella, la trato y se enamoro, no se sentía más solo, porque la tenía a ella, Hinata lo ayudo y no lo dejo caer, estaba con él y no lo dejo solo._

-**sasuke-kun, jamás estarás solo de nuevo**-le dijo-**sabes que no te abandonare.**

-**como puede asegurarme que no te cansaras de mi, que no me dejaras solo también tu**-le respondió.

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y en este amor**_

_**Que me has vuelto indestructible**_

_**Que detuvo mi caída libre**_

_Comenzó como su amigo, la conoció y supo que era ella, la chica que tanto busco, de la que se enamoro cuando era un niño, la chica de los hermosos ojos blancos, Hinata Hyuga la única niña que no lo perseguía y lo acosaba, la chica tímida de piel blanca._

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y en mi dolor**_

_**Se quedo kilómetros atrás**_

_**Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**_

_Era ella, la única persona de la aldea que lo acepto con errores después de la guerra, la única que lo acogió y le dio el amor y la compañía que Sasuke necesitaba._

-**porque se lo que es estar sola y yo no te dejare sasuke-kun, yo te acompañare siempre.**

_**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo**_

_**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago**_

_**Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer**_

_**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**_

_Encontró en ella a la única persona que creyó en el y por fin pudo dejar de sentirse solo, cada noche durante dos años espero por ese día, el día en que la encontraría, en ella encontró lo que necesitaba._

-**cree en mi sasuke**-le dijo hinata- **cree** **en que te amo y no te dejare caer.**

_**Te seguí**_

_**Y reescribiste mi futuro**_

_**Es aquí**_

_**Mi único lugar seguro**_

_Confió en ella, le confió su vida, su felicidad y su futuro, un futuro sin pesadillas ni malos recuerdos, creyó en ella, y ella en el porqué los dos estuvieron solos, pero ahora estaban juntos y no los perseguían más los fantasmas del pasado._

-**te creo hinata creo en ti-**se sincero sasuke**-creo en ti y te amo.**

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y este amor**_

_**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**_

_**Que detuvo mi caída libre**_

_Paz, tranquilidad, compañía, comprensión y sobretodo el amor de su vida, las pesadillas que constantemente lo atacaban desaparecieron, por ella cambio su mundo, con su voz angelical y con su presencia que transmitía paz, ella lo comprendía y no lo dejaría solo nunca más, porque ella sabía lo que era estar solo, no lo dejaría caer estaría con él. _

**Creo en ti**

**Y en mi dolor**

**Se quedo kilómetros atrás**

**Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en **_**paz**_

_Por siempre estaría con él, eternamente juntos._

Les agradezco a todos los que me leyeron y les digo que esta canción me encanta (creo en ti, de reik) espero que lo disfrutaran y nos veremos pronto amigos

Con cariño peke-chan =)


End file.
